fugly_hoesfandomcom-20200215-history
Departures
Appearing Cast Anyone alive will be in colour. Anyone dead will be in black and white. Alex.jpg|Alex Alison.jpg|Alison Alyssa.png|Alyssa Andres.png|Andres AngelikaUD.png|Angelika Becca.jpg|Becca Carl.png|Carl Gina.png|Gina Joseph.png|Joe KyleUD.jpg|Kyle LilyUD.png|Lily Matthew.jpg|Matt MayaUD.png|Maya NathanUD.jpg|Nathan Perry.jpg|Perry Rufus.jpg|Rufus Sis.jpg|Sis Sydney.jpg|Sydney TimUD.jpg|Tim TraeUD.png|Trae Zach.jpg|Zach Story Alison - Main Path - 21:22 "Whatever, Idiot." Alison says in a dismissive tone as she continues on the path, leaving Trae by himself. She begins to cross her arms, huddling herself together as she tries to warm up. The snowstorm becomes heavier as the wind starts to blow violently, trees start shaking, some seem to be cracking under the pressure. The cold seems to encase her, turning her hands a strange shade of blue and purple as the colour drain from her face. She approaches the cable car station, no sign of life as a bird suddenly flies from a tree, throwing branches and leaves around, squawking as it flies off. Alison gets a fright and jumps backward, landing on her butt. "Jesus, fuck." She says to herself, annoyed, as she gets back to her feet, wiping the snow off of her jeans. She stands still in the middle of the path as she seems to hear some form of breathing. The breathing was heavy and muffled, as if someone had a mask on their face. She started to hear footsteps, which crunched on the crystal snow as the breathing became louder and heavier. The cable car cabin just in front of her. She suddenly sees a figure emerge from the cabin as the cable car nears it's stop. "Alison! Alis-- Oh my god!" She hears someone shouting, which she presumes is Sydney. "Hey! What the fuck are you shouting at?" Alison shouts back to Sydney. "RUN ALISON OH MY GOD!!" Sydney screams as she runs back into the cabin. Alison looks behind her to see a figure wearing a gas mask, the eyes of it seem to glow in the night as Alison lets out a screech, the figure reaches their arm out in an attempt to grab her. The figure barely misses grabbing her as Alison starts to run for the cabin, the figure chasing her. She tries to dodge branches and rocks that have been blown onto the path as she picks up her pace, barely losing the person chasing her. She reaches the cabin, throwing the door open and slamming it shut behind her. She stops, staring at the door as a hand reaches out, touching her shoulder. She lets out a scream as she turns to face the person behind her, raising her hand when she recognises the person. "It's just me, Alison." Sydney says in calming voice. "Jesus Christ, what the hell was that?!" Alison asks as she remembers that Trae walked a different path than her. "The son of a bitch!" She shouts, throwing the door open and walking back outside. "HEY! TRAE! ASSHOLE! WHEN I FIND YOU I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR HEAD CLEAN OFF YOUR SHOULDERS YOU ASS!" She shouts outside, hoping Trae will hear. She storms back inside the cable car station, as it approaches, eventually stopping. Sydney, Angelika, Matt and Alison all clamber inside the cable car, leaving Trae behind. "So we're not going to wait for Trae?" Angelika asks the group. "Well he's missed it. This is what he gets. Let him wait thirty minutes the asshole." Alison replies, harshly as the cable car closes and continues up to the cabin. Trae - Side Path - 21:22 "Whatever, Idiot." Trae hears Alison shout at him in the distance, but he just ignores her, continuing on the path. He walks up the path, hoping to escape her and be alone for a while as he hears nothing but silence, the violent storm seems to pick up, almost knocking him off of his feet. The snow blocking his vision as is starts to encase the path, covering the track of where he should go. Trae starts to panic, running up the path until it hits a dead end. The dead end was caused by a tree which is knocked over on the path in front of him. Suddenly, he hears muffled shouting followed by a screech which he can only presume is Alison. As he goes to help, a dark shadowy form scuttles past him, seemingly not human. It starts to run at an inhuman speed toward him and he runs in the opposite direction, away from Alison. He sprints deeper into the forest, hoping to escape this creature as he feels it's breath on his neck. He has a short moment of panic as something seems to scrape at his skin, drawing blood when a large blast of fire seems to come from nowhere, aimed behind him. He sees a figure dressed in black wearing a gas mask in front of him, causing more panic. The figure holds a hand out as Trae slaps the hand, pushing himself onto his feet and running off. He continues to run without any direction as he heads out to a more open area, running until he is stopped to an abrupt halt. He looks behind him to see the figure nearing. He attempts to walk backwards until he notices he's at a cliff side, his back facing the large trench. The figure nears him as the earth below him breaks, the cliff side falling. Trae loses his footing, sliding off the edge of the cliff ans into the trench, he land on a slope, smacking his head off the ground, his body seems to crack every bone under the pressure of him landing, leaving him unconscious on the ground, almost lifeless other than a few hitched breaths. Blood starts to pour from his skull as his body loses any form of strength and he lays there, not moving at all. >''Alison - Alex's cabin - 21:46'' Alison, Sydney, Angelika and Matt reach the cabin door, Alison throwing the door open in a frenzy. "Hey! You're finally here!" Alex shouts, enthusiastically back at the four, smiling. "Guys?" He asks them, worried. "It's nothing, Alex, fucking Trae thought it would be funny to pull a prank on us and pretty much made me shit myself." Alison explains, taking a seat. "Oh... Where is he, though?" Alex questions. "Who cares." Alison replies, bluntly. "Right... want me to take your bags?" Alex grabs their bags and takes them up stairs, leaving everyone except Trae sitting in the living room. "So... What do we do now?" Maya asks the group. "We could all play truth or dare?" Zach announces. "What are you, fifteen?" Tim asks him. "Yes?" He replies, making him sound stupid, laughing scattered across the room. "Whatever..." "You know what? I don't think it's such a bad idea, Zach." Sis replies, reassuring him. "Maybe we should play it." "Well, I'm not." Tim announces as he walks off. "Whatever, ass." Alison tells him, taking a seat on the floor. "Okay, everyone sit on the floor in a circle then." Sis tells them as Alex makes his way back down stairs, heading towards the circle. "What the hell is going on here?" He says in between slight laughter. "We're playing truth or dare, sit with us." Gina invites Alex, smiling. "Since Zach came up with this idea he should go first." "Fine..." Zach says. The camera pans to outside, pointed at Zach through the window, as if someone is watching him. The camera begins to pan out, revealing a figure at the window, looking in. "Nathan, truth or dare?" He asks, Nathan scoffing. "Ughh... Truth, I guess." He replies, dismissive of the game as a whole. "... Have you ever stolen anythin-?" Zach asks. "Yes." Nathan replies, straight to the point before Zach could even finish his sentence. "Okay, my turn." He announces. "Maya, truth or dare?" He asks, Maya looking back, blushing. "I'm scared what you might ask me to do so... truth." She replies. "What do really think of ---" Nathan is interrupted by a large thud, frightening a few members of the group as they all stand up. "What the fuck was that?" Alison question as Nathan looks behind him. "Guys, where is Tim?" He asks, the group not noticing he was gone. "Jesus, it was just that asshole." Alison says. "HEY! KEEP IT QUIET UP THERE, DIP SHIT!" She screams at him. The thudding continues, but this time, it sounds different, as if someone were running across the roof of the building. "Doesn't sound like Tim to me..." Rufus says, questioning the situation as Sis and Perry seem to storm by. "You're all just wimps, It's nothing." Perry tells the group as the two of them head up stairs, Rufus and Alison following closely behind. The continue up the large set of wooden staircases, every step seems to creak under the slightest bit of pressure as the house drops into silence, other than the group of people whispering below. The other four wearily heading up stairs in complete silence. "Tim?" Rufus calls out, hoping for a reply. The thudding happens again, this time, followed by a large screech as a thud occurs that is so hard it shakes the houses frame, causing the whole house to move as a few people let out a scream and they begin to cause commotion below. "Woah what the fuck was that?!" Alison shouts, the other three looking at her just as confused as she is. The four head back down stairs, everyone shouting and talking over eachother, Nathan and Maya sitting in the corner of the sofa in silence, over it. "Hey, Hey everyone!" Andres shouts in an attempt to calm everyone down, Alison puts a hand on his shoulder. "EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP!" She screams, everyone suddenly turning silent. She nods at Andres to step forward. "Thanks, Alison." Andres steps forward, clearing his throat. "Guys, It was nothing OK? It was just Tim and probably Trae playing a prank on us. I mean, Alison isn't exactly either of their favourites. They're probably just trying to creep her out. We just need to find Tim in the house, okay? Instead of truth or dare, everyone split into groups of two and find Tim." Nathan and Maya - Alex's Cabin - 21:50 "Us two." Nathan demands as he grabs Maya's wrist. "Okay!" She replies, happily as they both run off. "We'll go to the basement!" Maya shouts to the group. "Wait! Four people should go down there it's pretty big, Me and Carl can join you." Andres shouts back at them as he and Carl head to the basement alongside them. They all open the door and head down concrete stairs as everyone else scatters, dispersing themselves across the building in groups. Nathan turns the torch on in his phone, illuminating the area. The concrete stairs creating large echoing noises with every step they take. The silence almost overwhelmed the four of them as they continue down into the basement. "So... Do you really think that was Tim and Trae?" Maya question Andres. "Of course? Who else would it be." He replies, confidently. "You're not even slightly scared?" Carl asks Andres, to which Andres just laughs and shakes his head until he notices Nathan fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. "Maybe you should be asking someone else how scared they are." Andres mocks him. "I'm not scared!" Maya shouts back, her face completely white. "I meant Nathan but ok." Andres says, Nathan turning to glare back at him. They get to the bottom of the staircase where they notice the basement full of seemingly random knick-knacks and furniture. "Okay, We should split up into groups of less scared people. Me and Nathan, Maya and Carl. Meet back here, Okay?" Andres demands to the group. "Are you kidding me?" Nathan says, as he walks off, Andres following him. "Wait up!" Andres shouts back at Nathan, jogging to catch up with him, leaving Maya and Carl to walk the opposite way. Andres and Nathan turn the corner to where the power generator is. "We should turn on the power, it'll make it easier for everyone else to search." Nathan says, flicking the switches to turn the power on. They hear a clang as if something fell over, surprising them as they stare at the source of the sound. "It was probably just Maya..." Andres says. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a figure pops up wearing a mostly white, cracked and faded clown mask, draped in a black coat as it screams. Nathan immediately stops what he's doing as him and Andres run, the figure chasing them down the small corridors of the basement. The figure begins to speed up as the approach the stairs, picking up a hammer that lay on a table, holding it high above his head. It continues to chase them as they approach the door. Andres quickly grabs the door knob and turns it. "It's locked!" He shouts in fear. "What the fuck do you mean it's locked?!" Nathan shouts at him as the figure appears at the bottom of the stair case, walking toward them slowly, Andres standing in front of Nathan. "Psyche!" They hear a familiar voice shout as the figure takes od the mask, laughing, Carl looking back at them in hysterics. "That's not fucking funny!" Nathan screams back at him. Maya walks up the stairs behind Carl. "I tried to stop him..." She says, disappointed. "Whatever, give me the fucking keys." Nathan says, holding out his hand as Carl tosses the keys his way. Nathan unlocks the door as someone lets out a scream, Andres pushing past as he runs up the stairs and to the second floor, the other three close behind. The sounds seems to be coming from the bathroom, where they head to see Lily kneeling on the ground, A look of complete fear on their face as Tim lays in the bath tub. Nathan pushes past Andres, the colour completely drained from his face. Nathan looks at him, confused as he notices the colour of the bath tub is completely red. Tim lay in the water, lifeless, his stomach torn open, guts spilled everywhere. Nathan covered his mouth as he began to feel sick and dizzy, running out of the room, grabbing Maya's arm. "What's wrong, Nathan?!" Nathan stop and begins to hyperventilate. "Don't go in there, Don't look." He tells Maya, who just stares back in fear. Maya helps Nathan stand up as they both go down stairs to sit in the living room, staying in the sofa as they see someone run outside. Later - Maya - Alex's Cabin - 22:04 "Okay, everyone. This is really creepy." Alex says to the group who have collected in the living room. "Creepy? Dude no this is fucking insane." Andres shouts. "Okay, just listen. I have another, smaller cabin that can fit about five people, so if any of you feel really uncomfortable in here for the time being..." Alex announces. "I think we all feel uncomfortable in here. There's a dead body in your bathroom." Sis points out. "Can me and Nathan go?" Maya asks, which Alex just nods at, Maya and Nathan picking up their bags. "I'm going too." Lily demands, tossing her bag over her shoulder. "If she gets to go then I'm going. I'm not staying in this house." Joe grabs his items and practically runs out of the door. Lily points at Becca, indicating her to join them. The five of them leave, the rest just sitting there, watching them head off. "Well, everyone, just make sure you stay safe. We should have two people per bedroom." Alex tells everyone as he heads up stairs, to the bathroom. He throws the door open and stops in shock, staring blankly at the bath tub, Tim's body is missing and the tub being completely clean. Meanwhile, Maya and the other four head to second cabin, walking through the harsh winter storm. Nathan hugging tightly at his own body trying to stay warm. They all stay almost completely silent as they walk through the small pathways toward the building. They continue to follow the pathway until they hit a split path. "We should split into two groups. Me and Becca will go this way, you three go that way." Lily tells the whole group, before they can even reply, Becca and Lily walk off, leaving those three to walk on the right hand side path. "Whatever, bitch." Nathan mumbles to himself. "Let's just get there quickly, guys." Nathan tells the group as they continue down the path, the cold really affecting their systems. The ground two-inches deep in snow. The keep walking until they come across a deer laying against a log, a large slash in it's neck, cutting off it's breathing. It was in obvious pain, it's eyes half closed, the blood gushing from his wound. "Oh my god?!" Maya screams at the sight. "Poor thing..." Joe says, sympathetically. "Gross, just kill it already." Nathan says, almost dismissive of the creature. "Nathan, that's cold. Even for you." Maya said to him, angrily. "I'm just saying it's in pain, may as well take it out of it's misery." Nathan explains. "I'll do it." Says Joe, volunteering himself. He steps toward the deer, face to face with the creature. "How do I do this?" Joe asks himself as he places a hand on either side of it's head. He quickly turns the deers head, sharply, underestimating how deep the cut was, he tears the deer's head clean off, leaving blood pouring from it's neck. "OH MY GOD, WHAT THE FUCK?!" Nathan shouts in distress. "Joe, that was overkill. Did you need to do that? Groce..." Maya says. "I didn't mean it, okay?! I didn't think it's head would come clean off, Jesus." Joe replies in annoyance. "Whatever, let's just get the fuck out of here." Nathan says, walking away, Maya and Joe quick to follow. They turn a corner to notice a mine shaft and a large winding path which says "long route" on a sign in front of it. The path goes uphill at a very, almost vertical steep and winds round the mountain multiple times. The mine shaft is dark and seemingly empty, there's a lantern sitting at the enterance to light, however there's a warning sign saying the mine shaft is old and possibly unstable. "Guys, we can either climb that hill in these winds, which isn't safe, or go in the creepy, fucking weird mine shaft. Jeez, why doesn't someone create another route here?" Nathan says, notifying Maya and Joe. "We could split up, if either of you want." He continues. Alternative If you had chosen for Alison to follow Trae, They would have got chased by the inhuman creature, however Alison would have pushed Trae out of the way, landing on top of him and falling on her ankle, spraining it. Trae would then have picked her up and ran back to the main path, where the both would have got on the cable car and they would both make it back, Alison having a sprained ankle. Question Choose one option: A - They all go in the mineshaft B - They all climb uphill C - Joe goes uphill, Nathan and Maya go in the Mineshaft D - Nathan and Maya go uphill, Joe goes in the Mineshaft